Stars Are Falling All For Us
by BlueRose22
Summary: She knew he was innocent, but no one would listen.. She loved him every second of every day since their eyes met.. She missed him since their best friend's death.. And now, it's all worth it.. Because she lives on.. Read & Review! :  Sirius/OC Harry/OC
1. When I See Your Smile

"Sirius. I really don't think we should be doing this."

A gangly scared man was walking his black shaggy dog out in the snow. To anyone that would seem normal. They would think, 'Oh well the kid was sick and the mom begged.' But this wasn't an normal walk. When an owner takes their dog out for a walk, their goal is to simply make sure the dog doesn't use their new $300 rug that their wife just had to have, as a bathroom. But this owner had the goal of going home before he was caught. The dog's objective in a walk, is to simply mark their territory, chase the shadows, then come home to use that new rug as a bathroom. This dog's, however, was to see the woman he loved.

"Sirius, this a bad idea. A very bad idea." The dog rolled his silver eyes, and barked.

The man frowned and pulled out the peice of paper, making sure it didn't get snow on it. The man cleared his throat and read outloud,

"Moony, get your knickers out of a twist! Stop being a scaredy cat, and keep walking. We should almost be there. Now what's the address again?" The man huffed, "Padfoot, ever the gentleman. Its 3642 Maple Drive." The dog barked and sped up then stopped at a yellow house with blue shutters.

"Well.. This is it then. We're here, now let's go!" The dog ignored him and walked up to the door and pushed the bell with his nose.

The door opened, revealing a cold looking woman, there were bags under her eyes, "Yes?"

"Hello, I was wondering if there was a Miss Maera Windler here?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No ma'm-"

"Because it's not funny-"

"Aunt Rosemarie," the lady opened the door further revealing a teenager with curly black hair on the stairs, "Who is it?"

"Nobody Margaret-"

"I'm not Margaret. Margaret is my step sister."

"Oh, yes.. Skinny little thing she is.. Go back upstairs Isabelle." The girl narrowed her eyes and walked back upstairs. The lady turned back around and glared, "I'd advise you never come back here. Ever." She slammed the door in their faces.

"See what you did Sirius? Come on we're leaving!"

The dog whined.

"No Sirius absolutely no- Merlin that girl could fall!" The dog nudged him to be silent. The girl that was on the stairs, Isabelle her name was, was climbing out the window. She jumped into the tree, and a few seconds later was out. She looked at the house, stuck out her tongue and ran down the road.

The dog made its owner follow.

They came up into a cemetery, they stopped in the shadows watching the girl. She had on black skinny jeans, a purple pea coat, white gloves, and a black knit hat.

"Hi Mom.. Tomorrow's Christmas.. Aunt Rosemarie is still getting me confused with Maragret. She calls me Isabelle still too. It's not fair. Steve let Margaret go to Adam's party. I was the one invited, she doesn't even like Adam. But when I asked if I could go, I get Aunt Rosemarie babysitting me. I mean, I only ran away twice, and the last time was six months ago... You would've trusted me to go. You always did. I remember last year, when I got back from Adam's party how you sat on my bed with me, and we talked about all the cute guys there. Speaking of, you remember my best guy friend Vincent? Well, he asked me out and when I said no. He threw a fit. He started spreading rumors about me around the school. Then Rachel started going out with him. Rachel Winters the girl that hates me more than anyone. Yeah..."

The girl sighed and sat down, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, it's not like you can come back and talk with me anymore." A tear fell to the ground, "I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry, if I hadn't gone over to Ally Benson's house, you'd still be alive. I'm so sorry Mom." The girl collapsed on the ground.

Sirius walked over to her, still in dog form, and licked her hand.

The girl jumped up, but then relaxed.

"Your the dog from my dreams." She wiped her nose, "Mom used to say that you were my protector. She gave me this necklace when I was little." The girl pulled out a necklace from her shirt. There was a pendant, it had a black dog and a white dog with their noses touching, "She said my dad gave it to her when they started going out." She flipped it over. It said 'I'll always be with you, love Sirius', "He gave it to her on Christmas, they started going out the night before. I don't know why I'm pouring my heart out to you. But I guess I can trust you. Who will you tell?" The girl sighed and hugged her knees.

"My mom and I lived alone as best friends for as long as I can remember. Whenever I asked about my dad, she would say 'He was a handsome, daredevil, stubborn man. Your exactly like him, looks and all'. She told me that he was framed and sent to prison. When I was eleven, I realized I had a gift. I was a witch. My mom was so proud. She sent me to Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She said it wasn't safe in England. There I made so many friends. It was so much fun. Then when I came home, my mom introduced me to Steve and his daughter Margaret. She's two grade levels ahead of me. He proposed and they got married. But Mom wouldn't change her last name. Steve was furious. But she held her head and said, 'Get over it you git.' It was hilarious. Then last year.." Tears started falling, "Mom got really sick.. And.. She died. My Aunt Rosemarie has lived with us since. Steve is a jerk, Margaret is no better." She wiped at the tears, "Everynight I come here to talk to her. Sometimes I wish my dad would come here and take me away." She held out her hand, "My name is Estelle by the way. Estelle Siria Black. But everyone calls me Ellie."

Sirius licked her hand then trotted away to Remus.

"Well was it worth it? To know she's dead." Sirius transformed back.

"Yes. Because she lives on." Sirius walked over to Estelle, "You asked for me to come here and take you away?"

Estelle's face was pure shock. Then she ran to her dad, "Best Christmas gift ever!"

An angel watched them from heaven, "Happy Christmas my loves."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Depending on the number of reviews, I'm thinking about turning this into multi-shots or a story. So tell me in your review! :)**

**Love, BlueRose22 :D**


	2. Tears Run Down My Face

Ellie smiled, she was so happy to get out of the hell hole. She grabbed her trunk which had her school stuff already packed, and put it to the door. She grabbed her duffel bag and dumped her dresser contents in there. Well.. The clothes that she had bought herself, that wasn't handy down from Margaret, which left her with one pair of jeans, three different skinny's, black, grey and silver, two tanktops, three shirts, one jacket, and one pair of socks. Then she dumped everything that meant something to her in there; her stuffed black dog that she named Snuffles, her baby blanket, a shoe box full of letters between her and her mom, and a black pearl necklace, angel wings earrings and two rings her mom gave her. One was her mom's engagment ring to her dad, the other her mom's family ring.

There was a light tap on her window, she opened it to see her Uncle Remus or Moony on a broom, he gently flew into her room.

"Hello Ellie."

She hugged him, "Hey Uncle Moony!" He smiled and shrunk all her stuff. She put her newly shrunken trunk and duffel bag into her pocket.

"Where's your wand?" She smirked and pulled it out of her boot, then put it back, "Let's go then. Hop on."

Soon they landed, and her dad came outside.

"Daddy!" She ran up and hugged him.

"Ellie!" He smiled.

"Come inside."

An elderly man with a really long beard was sitting on a couch, "Hello, you must be Miss Estelle Black."

Ellie smirked, "Depends on whose asking."

The man laughed, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, and you are so much like your father and mother."

Sirius but in, "Ellie, Professor Dumbledore is here to talk to you about Hogwarts."

"Please sit down. I'll cook some tea." Remus left to the kitchen. Ellie sat down next to her dad.

"Well, Miss Black. We can not have you go by Miss Black seeing as your dad and godfather took you without your family knowing. So, first a new name."

"Ellie Windler."

Dumbledore smiled, "Sounds perfect. We will need to put a glamour on you, just a slight one." He waved his wand, and Sirius handed her a mirror. Ellie know had freckles and brown hair, "Now Miss Windler, I think you look quite like your mother now that people won't ask questions. You'll need a cover story as well my dear."

"My mom raised me, but my stepfather and I don't get along so she sent me to her old school Hogwarts, I live with my Aunt.. I don't have an aunt. Crapola that won't work."

"That works perfectly, your cousin Andromeda agreed to be a cover."

"Okay then, anything else?"

"Yes, you'll need to be sorted into a house, and you can not tell anyone Miss Windler."

"I won't." Dumbledore took out a hat, that looked a million years old, he set it on her head.

"_Your much like your mother.. And father.. Your very cunning and ambitious.. Slytherin like.." _Sirius tensed up incredibly, "_You'd never follow the one that calls himself Voldemort.. Your very brave.. So brave, that it can also be called stupidity.. But as much as you fit into your family's and mother's house.. You belong to GRYFFINDOR!" _

Sirius relaxed.

"What was my mom's house?"

"Ravenclaw, she spent so much time with us Gryffindors though. You would've thought she was us. She even slept in my bed, while I took the floor."

Ellie smiled, "Then you were in Gryffindor. So it appears I take after you."

Dumbledore laughed, "It would appear you did." He stood, "I'm afraid I have other business to take care of. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Black."

* * *

The next day Ellie took a shower and got dressed in her grey skinny jeans, a matching grey tanktop, and a white watercolor flower shirt. She left her mother's necklace on, but put on her black pearl necklace too. She slipped on Margaret's old shoes.

She skipped to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, hey Uncle Moons." she gave them a kiss on the cheek and sat down. Remus smiled and put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Eat.. Wait Ellie, are those your only shoes." The three looked down at her holey banged up shoes.

"Umm.. Yeah, they were Margaret's.."

"That's not the only thing. I saw your clothes. You need to go shopping."

She stuck out her tongue, "I'll be perfectly fine."

"No you won't."Sirius said.

"Dad, I'll be fin-"

"No you won't." The door banged open.

"Where is that old hell devil! I'm going to smack him so hard he'll wish I was his mother!" Sirius's eyes got wide, and Ellie couldn't hold in the laugh like Remus did.

There was a woman with warm brown eyes and curly black hair, then man behind her had brown hair and blue eyes.

The woman put Sirius into a bone crushing hug, then went to hitting every visible part of his body.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. Anything. Like. That. Again. Sirius. Orion. Black."

"Andy stop, ouch, come on, ouch, don't ouch you want to meet, ouch, your cousin." The woman stopped, and finally looked at Ellie. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Andromeda Tonks. Nice to meet you."

Ellie laughed, "Hello I'm Estelle Black."

The woman glared and turned on to Sirius again, who was explaining everything since the snowy night. The man laughed and walked up,

"I'm Ted Tonks, her husband, she's quite a handfull."

"Ellie."

"Pleasure to meet you Ellie."

Andromeda walked over to Ellie, "I hear you need clothes." Ellie leaned and looked at her dad, his lip was split.

Andromeda saw where Ellie was looking and laughed, "He makes me mad sometimes. Okay, alot of times."

Ellie smiled, "It's nice to meet you Aunt Andy."

Andromeda snorted, "Yes, your father told me that idiot plan. Come along then." Ellie grabbed onto Andy's arm, and she apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Ellie!" Ellie smiled.

"Where first?" Andy laughed.

"Well, we'll go shopping for supplies, then clothes, maybe get something to eat, then anything else you want. But first we need to go to Gringotts."

They walked into the building and the goblins all stopped and stared.

"Welcome Miss Windler, or should I say Black? Follow me." The followed the short Goblin.

"My name is Ravhaston. I was picked by Miss Maera Windler to take over her daughter's account." They went into an office, and the goblin motioned for them to sit down.

"Now, first we have to make sure your not talking a polyjuice potion," he waved his hand, "Uh-huh yes, now answer these questions correctly. Your full name is?"

"Estelle Siria Black."

"Your birthday?"

"May 15th 1980."

"Your mother's full name?"

"Maera Lyra Amethyst Windler."

"Father's?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Okay, now we need a blood sample." He handed her a knife, and pointed to a parchment.

Ellie laughed with no humor, grabbed it, cut her finger, and pressed into the parchment.

"Excellent. Now your mother set a maximum on how much you can take out within a year at Hogwarts. I'll just give that to you."

Aunt Andy spoke up, "Can't she go in her own vault?"

ravhaston forgot that she was there but did give her an answer, "Miss Windler told me to give her the money and one more item, but that's it. Not until Ellie turns seventeen."

A few minutes later Ravhaston gave Ellie a coin pouch full of galleons and a silver puch that glowed and had sapphire strings.

Andy smiled again when they were out, "Now come on little one."

* * *

Andy and Ellie were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Aunt Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know my mom?"

Andy set down her spoon, "Yes I did. She was very youthful. I remember meeting her. I saw my cousin and his friends, it was their first year and my seventh. Ted just proposed. I saw them. At first I thought she was alittle.. weird. She was very quiet.. But very observant. She had these beautiful hazel eyes, brown hair, and freckles. She was the one that noticed first my engagment ring. She was never seen without James and Sirius. She was very studious, but was a brilliant prankster. But she had a policy. No one got hurt. I saw her soon after that year at Hogsmeade her third year. She was crying, I asked her,

_"What's wrong Maera?"_

_Maera looked up and wiped her eyes, "Oh hi Andy. How's Ted?"_

_"He's fine, now what's wrong?"_

_"How's the baby?"_

_"OH.. How did you know?"_

_"I'm a lucky guesser."_

_"Oh, well, the baby is fine. Now what's wrong Maera?"_

_"It's stupid." She sniffed._

_"Come on, you can tell me.. Is it about a boy?" _

_She sniffed again, "Yes."_

_"Is it about Sirius?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I'm a lucky guesser."_

_She laughed, "Well yeah, he's got a girlfriend."_

_"And you like him?"_

_"I don't know."_

"She was so curious about the new feelings she was experiencing. Then after they graduated, the gang would come over and dance. Sirius and I were partners and always had to practice dancing. So that's what we did. Maera would partner up with Remus. Then finally Sirius started asking her to dance. Your mother was so kind. You remind me of her."

"Thankyou."

Aunt Andy patted her hand.

* * *

"Hey Angel."

"Dad!" Ellie ran up and hugged him.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, loads, Aunt Andy is amazing! Oh Aunt Andy do you want to look through the silver pouch I was given?"

Aunt Andy smiled, "I think we all should."

Everyone sat around as Ellie started pulling things out. The first thing was a letter which Ellie read out loud,

"_My dearest Star,_

_The first thing I want to tell you is that I love you. I'm going to assume you met your father, he is quite handsome. My little Star, this pouch is enchanted, it can fit anything without weighing anything. Keep it with you at all times. In here is a scrapbook that has pictures from my birth up to your thirteenth birthday, there are two dresses that I would like you to wear eventually. One that has a bow is to wear at any school balls. The diamonds is to wear only at your fifteenth birthday party which I've already sent out invitations for. It will be at the House of Windler. Where you will meet your Grandfather. My darling I am so sorry I have to leave you. I wish you find your father.. His name is Sirius Black. He's a good man, and I have found that alot of his traits went onto you my star. Be safe. Leave Steve and Margaret, don't let them near you. EVER again. You are to be given to your father. If not him, then your godfather Remus Lupin. If not him, then Andromeda Tonks. Steve gave me a potion.. Baby, its what made me ill. It's what killed me. Learn from my family's books. You are the last living Windler heir. I will always love you my star, you will come to realize that I haven't told you everything.. Maybe your father can fill in some of the information. I love you. Love, your mother. Maera Lyra Amethyst Windler."_

Ellie pulled out the scrapbook, a few other books, and a letter. The letter was addressed to 'My love Sirius Black', Ellie handed it to him. She handed the scrapbook to Remus. Then handed the other books to Andromeda. Ellie reached in again, she found a music box. It was beautiful. It looked like the one from the movie called Anastasia.

Andromeda gasped, "She gave you it."

"What's in it?" Ellie asked.

Andromeda shook her head, "No one ever knew. It was given to her by her mother, given by her mother, given to her by her mother, and so on. Only you can open it. When your ready of course. Most pureblood mothers always thought it'd be better, when 'their ready.'"

Remus stood up, "Ellie get some sleep, your starting at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Okay Uncle Moony. Night Uncle Ted, night Aunt Andy. Night Daddy."

* * *

**I love how you Alert or Favorite the story. But I'd love it more if you gave a review. :) BlueRose22.**

**Tell me what you think because if you review.. You get a surprise. :) **


	3. I Can't Replace

Ellie woke up to the sun on her eyes. She groaned, but got up anyway. She walked to the shower and let the hot water pour over. Ten minutes later she walked out and hissed when the coldness hit her skin. She quickly grabbed clothes, then walked back into the steam filled bathroom. She put on dark straight leg jeans, a purple watercolor shirt, purple converses, her black pearl necklace, her angel wings earrings, and of course her mother's necklace (she never took it off). She put her blackberry cell phone in her pocket. Uncle Moony charmed it to work in Hogwarts. She brushed her now brown curly hair. Her silver eyes stared back at her. Her eyes tend to change. Their hazel around the iris. They change to silver when she was really mad, or nervous. It's hazel when she's happy, calm. But when she's crying her eyes are both. She brushed her teeth then walked out to the kitchen. Her Uncle Moony was dressed in a suit.

"Job?"

He nodded then took a drink of his coffee.

There was a knock at the door, Aunt Andy walked in.

"I see your ready Ellie. You wake up early?"

Ellie smiled, "When there's alot on my mind." She walked over to the coffee pot and poured her some.

"Is Sirius awake yet?"

Remus snorted, "What do you think Andy?"

She grimaced, "I figured, but his daughter is going to Hogwarts today. You think he'd want to see her off."

The same black dog from Ellie's dreams walked in with a leash.

Remus shook his head, "It's too dangerous Sirius."

The dog whined.

"No."

Ellie smiled, "Please Uncle Moony?" She gave him her best puppy dog look, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Fine. But you'll need a glamous Sirius." The dog glared.

Ellie laughed, then stopped, "Crapola! Thanks for remindind me dad, I have to get Mr. Snuffles." She ran to her room and brought out Mr. Snuffles.

Remus laughed along with Aunt Andy.

"Where did you get that Ellie?"

Ellie squeezed tighter, "I've always had it. When I asked my mom, she told me that it was given to her and she gave it to me. She laughed when I told her his name."

Remus smiled, "Your dad's dog name was Snuffles."

Ellie laughed, "I guess dad's always been with me." The now golden retriever dog barked. Ellie scratched his head, then put Mr. Snuffles in her trunk.

Aunt Andy smiled, "So you have everything packed then little one?"

"Yup! I'm ready to go, but first I need breakfast."

"Do you have an owl Ellie?"

Ellie bit her lip, "Umm.. No. She was ours and got really sick and died along with my ... Mum. Her name was Lunabelle."

Aunt Andy put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine hun. But since we're done.. I think it's time to leave." Ellie nodded and put on her black leather jacket with a hoodie. She pocketed her mini trunk (Aunt Andy shrunk it after Mr. Snuffles was safe). Aunt Andy put a hand on her and a hand on Sirius.

Pop!

"Hello Ms. Tonks." Andromeda Tonks fixed herself, shoulders back, chin up, haughty look.

"Minerva McGonagall."

"What a long time it's been?"

"Not long enough."

"This is the girl?"

"Yes, this is my neice. Ellie Windler."

"Windler?"

"Yes."

"Maera's daughter?" A soft look came upon the old woman's face.

"Yes. She's in Gryffindor."

"Follow me." She gave a disguisted look at Sirius the dog.

They followed her in the Great Hall. Andromeda looked around while McGonagall gave Ellie the rules. Then the doors opened.

"We have a new student attending Hogwarts. Her name is Ellie Windler. She will be continuing her fourth year." Dumbledore said.

Aunt Andy put a hand on Ellie and followed her old professor.

Sirius looked back at Ellie and gave a bark.

"Miss Windler, you may sit down with your fellow Gryffindors, and Ms. Tonks we'd be welcomed if you joined us professors for the rest of breakfast, and do not worry Miss Windler. You dog may sit with you." Ellie smiled and sat down next to a girl with brown bushy hair. Her 'dog' sitting next to her.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

Ellie smiled, "Ellie Windler."

"Pleasure to meet you, this is Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Ellie nodded at the both, "This is my dog Snuffles. He's actually well mannered. On occasions."

Harry smiled, "Nice to meet you Snuffles." He held out a hand, and Snuffles licked it.

Hermione, "So why did you transfer so late in the year?"

"Oh well, my mom sent me to live with my aunt. My step-dad and I don't particurally get along. Especially his daughter and I either. She's hoping that my aunt will straighten me out."

"Oh, that's... Well where did you transfer from?"

"Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What's it like?"

Ellie smiled, "It's loads of fun. My two best friends Skylar, Rayna and I prank alot. But its all in good fun. As long as people don't get hurt. The classes are fun, the teachers are nice, but strict. They won't be unfair. Unless you have Professor Gable. He's just an all around jerk, and he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. So everyone has to deal with him. Instead of Gryffindor, Slytherin etc. We just go by year, and then your sorted into a 'house' when your thirteen. The houses are Amethystine. Onyxlynn. Topazine and Emeralda. After Amelia Amethystine, Lucinda Onyxlynn, Timothy Topazine, and Lucious Emeralda. Skylar and I were in Amethystine. Rayna and our other friend Vincent were in Onyxlnn. But when you have house, you have an ally house. Amethystine and Onyxlynn have an aliance so we share dorms together. Same with Topazine and Emeralda. Rayna and I met in our first year on the train there. Skylar was my neighbor. So we've been friends since birth. Rayna was also my roommate. Same with Vincent and Skylar."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah I loved it."

"That sucks that you had to leave."

"Yeah.." Ellie looked down, "Skylar and I were unserperable. His mom and mine became best friends fast, and we were raised together. He never knew his dad, I never knew mine. Then Rayna was the only girl and her stepmom despises her. She's her dad's little girl. And.. It's kind of like the Muggle story Cinderella. Her step sisters are Chassidy and Cassidy, and their complete bitches. Their best friends with my stepsister. So we all bonded quickly. Vincent and I bonded because he was really quiet and I made him loud."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Ellie looked back up, closed her eyes, re-opened them and smiled, "Anyway. What's the story between this school and you three?"

"Ellie." Ellie swirled around and saw Aunt Andy, "It's time for me to leave, and Snuffles." Ellie automatically frowned and her eyes lost their silverness.

"But.."

"Ellie you know it's not safe."

"I know." She hugged her aunt. Andy kissed her cheek.

"I've actually grown fond of you. Just like your mother." Ellie held back a tear. Then she looked at Snuffles who appeared to be crying. She let go of Aunt Andy and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." She whispered in his ear, "Be safe. I can't lose you again."

He licked her cheek, and then barked at Andromeda. Aunt Andy rolled her eyes.

"Too bad Snuffles. You can't stay." He whined and got off the bench.

Aunt Andy dropped her voice so only Ellie could hear, "Parents don't get to stay with their kids Sirius. Let her live her life. Just like I did Dora." She stood up, "I'll see you at Christmas Ellie?"

Ellie smiled, "Most definitely."

Aunt Andy smiled, "Excellent. Now be good."

"Define good."

"Don't be like your father."

Snuffles barked and Ellie laughed.

"No promises Aunt Andy. Pranking is in my blood, so is mischief."

Aunt Andy rubbed her temple, "I was afraid that would happen. Don't get too many detentions. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too Aunt Andy. Love you Snuffles." Snuffles licked her cheek one last time then trotted off. Ellie sniffed, then looked up, not wanting to cry.

Hermione patted her shoulder, "It will be okay."

Ellie smiled, "I know. It's just.. Snuffles is the only thing I have left. When I left my mom's house, I was only allowed to take a few things. I chose Snuffles."

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Well this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, would you like to join us?"

Ellie grinned, "I'd like that. Thankyou Hermione."

Ron swallowed his food, "So do you play Quidditch?"

"Hahaha yeah I do. Sky and I were chasers. Rayna didn't play. But when she did, she was an amazing beater. We used to joke about how her tiny body was 98% anger. 2% girly girl."

"That's amazing. Maybe you can show us some techniques."

Ellie laughed, "Yeah maybe. So when do you want to leave for Hogsmeade?"

Hermione smiled, "Now is fine." Ellie stood up with the rest of them. McGonagall walked to them.

"Miss Windler, your Aunt said you have permission to go to Hogsmeade. But Professor Dumbledore told us to watch you.. I assume you know why?"

Ellie, "No actually I don't. That's quite odd." McGonagall walked away.

On the way to Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron decided to fill Ellie into the past three years and part of this year.

"Holy Crapola! Harry you defeated a dragon!"

Harry's cheeks tinted pink, "It's not that big of a deal."

Ellie was beaming her eyes shining, "That's amazing! I love dragons! Our Magical Creatures, Professor Lamble brought a dragon baby once. It was so sweet and adorable. I would've loved that. Did you know their easily amused, and the older they get the worse their vision can get. But dragons are also very untrusting. You have to pretty nice to even look at one."

Harry smiled, "And let me guess you walked right up to it and it loved you immediately."

Ellie blushed, "Kind of." She pulled up her sleeve showing teeth marks, "It loved me so much it bit me. Professor Lamble said, it was making me a dragon. I went to the library and found out when a baby dragon bites you it means your a very powerful witch or wizard and that they trust you. Baby dragons might be the friendliest. But their also the least trusting."

"Geez it was trying to eat you by the look!"

"That's what my friends said too!"

"Well I had a Hungarian Horntail."

"Hahaha, that's what it was!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let me tell you, they have pretty sharp teeth."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Yeah. I can't decide what I want to be when we graduate. I either want to work with animals or be a professor. My favorite teacher, Professor McHansel told me that I would be excellent seeing as I know all the tricks, pranks, etc."

"That's awesome. Fred and George are masters at pranking."

"So I've heard. My mother and father were too apparently."

"They don't seem like it now?"

Ellie laughed, "Actually they do. My mom was always my best friend, and she told me my dad was a prankster too."

"Did your parents go here?"

"My stepdad Steve didn't. But yes both my parents did. My mom was a Ravenclaw, my dad a Gryffindor."

"Both my parents were Gryffindors."

"That is so cool!"

"Do you know your dad's name?"

Ellie paled.

"Nevermind. Don't answer that. So do you like chocolate?"

Ellie's eyes lit up, " I love it! I have a serious addiction!"

Harry smiled and laughed, "Then let's help that addiction out shall we." The two didn't notice Ron and Hermione smile, and walk away. Nor did they notice a pair of unfriendly eyes watching them either. Or the three pair of eyes smiling down on them.

* * *

**Lol so I have a polyvore account . This story will have clothes with it. Starting on this chapter. My account name is BlueRose22 shocking isn't it! Hahahha :)  
Thankyou to .Booth. YOU ARE AMAZING! **

**Please review! Please please please please please please please. Every review gets a special surprise! And a cookie!  
Love, a fellow CookieMonster.  
BlueRose22! **


	4. And Now That I'm Strong

Ellie sat down at the Three Broomsticks with her new three friends.

"So Ellie, are you interested in any other sports?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ellie smiled, "They have a lot sports at Salem. I'm on the track team. Love running. Which that has definitely come in handy lately!"

"Why?" Hermione, the nosey one. She liked knowing everything.

"Well," Ellie scratched her wrist, like she did when she sometimes got nervous, "I ran away from home. Only once. I grabbed my stuff in the middle of the night and ran. I went to Sky's house. He let me sleep in his bed. Then his mom found me, and called my mom. So I ran again. I went to the church near my house. Then after a few days, I went to Rayna's. My mom had already been by, and so I had to sleep in her closet. But then one night I was walking, and I saw my mom outside, she was really sick. So I freaked out when I saw her. She was yelling my name, and tears were pouring down her face. I ran straight to her. The next morning, she pretended like it never happened. My step-dad wanted to discipline, but she looked at him and said, 'You touch my daughter, or threaten her, or ground her without my consent. I'll see your ass in jail'."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she was freakishly protective over me when it came to him. As if she didn't trust him."

"Strange."

Ellie rolled her shoulders back, "Yeah, oh well. What's good to eat?"

Hermione looked at her funny, "Don't you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope!" She popped, "I don't like to dwell on stuff. You only live once. I'm never gonna get the day back, so I rather enjoy it."

* * *

When they got back to Hogwarts, Ellie decided to unpack so Hermione helped her.

"Wow, you have a lot of books."

"Oh thanks," She put her school stuff away, "I love books."

"What kind?"

"Mythological. Fantasy. Fairy tales. So, fiction."

Hermione smiled, and stepped back from their small bookcase, "Sorry, you'll have to share will me on the bookcase. I sorted it alphabetically."

"Its not a problem, and thank you. My friend's always say I'm O.C.D. but I'm not. I just like to be organized sometimes. Only when it comes to books however."

Hermione held up Mr. Snuffles, "Your..?"

Ellie smiled and grabbed him gently, "Mr. Snuffles, my stuffed dog, I've had him since I was a baby."

"Oh," Hermione walked over to her bed and held up a small stuffed cat, "Ms. Dulley. Never sleep without her."

Ellie laughed, "Looks like we have a lot in common Miss Hermione."

Hermione laughed too, "Appears so Miss Ellie." Ellie's phone started ringing.

"I knew that would happen." She grabbed it. Hermione smiled.

"I'll leave you alone. I'll be downstairs when your ready for a tour."

"Thanks Hermione." Once the door was shut, "Before you say anything. I know I moved. I'm sorry. I wrote a letter to Skylar explaining everything."

_"I know we got it! But God Ellie! We miss you!" _Skylar said.

"I miss you too. Is Rayna with you? Put me on speaker phone!"

"_Okay, okay Miss bossy. Okay now everyone say hi to Ellie. HEY ELLIE WE MISS YOU! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME!"_

Ellie started laughing, "I'd prefer never. But Rayna, Sky, why don't you spend Christmas with me in England? Sorry everyone else. Dad only said two."

Rayna, "_OMcheese! I'd love to! I'll definitely ask! The step-witch will most likely let me. And I'll kidnap Sky! Anyway did you get my email yet?"_

_"_Haven't been on yet. Just started school. Actually just started weekend."

"_Well check it! NOW!" _

_"_I'm going, I'm going. Geez." Password: **********. "Okay its opening. I'm getting on. Email from Rayna! Hey Ellie, you'll never believe it! Steve sent out an award for you to be found, here's the link. Clicking on the link. Oh wow. That's not a good picture of me! Is that when we were drunk that night!"

"_Yup! Be careful!"_

_"_I am. Guess what though?"

"_What?"_

_"_I'm friends with Harry Potter. And he thinks my dragon scar is cool!" Ellie pulled the phone away so her eardrums wouldn't break because the screaming.

"_GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!"_

_"_Maybe for a Christmas present."

More screaming, "_I LOVE YOU! YOUR THE BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD! crap, Gable is coming this way."_

"Call me later. Bye Love you guys. Miss you terribly!"

"_Bye love you! Wish we there with you!"_

* * *

Hermione smiled, "You okay?" Ellie wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah, just a little emotional. It was Skylar and Rayna." She smiled, "Their gonna try to come over for Christmas though."

"Well that's good. You're not going back to the States for Christmas? I mean with your mom?"

Ellie looked down, "Umm. No. My step dad doesn't want to pay the costs."

"Well Christmas is in two weeks. Do you already have their present?"

Ellie smiled, "Yeah. Skylar I got tickets to his favorite band. Back stage passes, on stage tickets. Rayna, I got her to the New Years Eve Party at Hot Topic. She'll love it. Then I got them both shirts. Rayna and I make shirts. On occasions. So the shirt says 'We Ran Like Vampires From A Thousand Burning Suns' our favorite quote from our favorite Muggle band Rise Against. Then the other says 'I can't be burned'. From the Salem Witch Trials. So we always say we can't be burned. Its our inside joke."

"It sounds cool though."

"Yeah. All I need to do is get a gift for my d-snuffles, my aunt, uncle, my godfather, you, Ron, and Harry."

"You don't need to get us anything." Ron looked up from his wizard's chess game with Harry.

"Hermione, don't tell her that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You have to get her a present too Ron."

Ron turned pink and went back to his game. Harry winked at Ellie over the game. Which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Why are you smiling Hermione?" Ellie asked.

"No reason." Hermione said secretive.

Ellie smiled, "Okay then.. So what are you all doing for Christmas?"

Ron looked over again, "My mom invited everyone to our house for Christmas. Do you want to go?"

Ellie colored, hating to lie, "I'm sorry. My aunt.. Kind of..."

Hermione patter her hand, "Its okay. Maybe we'll see you on Christmas?"

"Maybe. So what's with the Yule Ball I hear about?"

"Who are you going with Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not telling you." She turned back to Ellie, "You don't have to have a date."

"I honestly don't care. I'm not into dances. We always have alot of dances at Salem. So Skylar, Rayna and I would go all out and goof off. Last year we won best dress. It was so funny. I have a pic- Never mind, we would make our hair all teased up, put on crazy makeup and dresses. We'd have so much fun."

"Sounds like it."

"So this is-"

"-The newest addition." The twins popped up in front of Ellie.

"At your service-"

"-Beautiful lady-"

"I'm Fred Weasley-"

"-And I'm George Weasley." Ellie laughed and clapped her hands.

"Marvelous gentlemen. Marvelous. I am Ellie Windler. Pleased to meet you." She mock-curtsied.

"Oo.. We like her-"

"-Found a keeper finally-"

"-You three. She's-"

"Nice and entertaining."

Ellie laughed again, "So are you sure your not Fred and your not George." The twins were shocked.

"How did-"

"-you know?"

Ellie smiled, "Lucky guess. And the small fact that I know a set of twins that like to do that."

"So can you tell us apart?"

"Yes. Fred has less freckles, and George has three freckles on his neck, while Fred has two."

They were both shocked. Then said, "We like her!"

Ellie laughed. Harry smiled at her. He found out that he liked the sound.

"Harry?" Ron waved a hand in his face.

Harry looked back at Ron, "Yeah?"

"Your move mate."

* * *

Ellie woke up, nervous. She took a shower, hoping it would calm her nerves, but it didn't. She put on her uniform, then looked in the mirror. Her straight brown hair. She didn't like it. She wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing Ellie Windler's uniform. She was a zebra trying to change her stripes to spots. Ellie noticed a tear coming down from her silver eyes. Her silver eyes calmed her. They reminded her of Estelle Black. She was Estelle Black. And she was having her first melt down. She slid down onto the floor.

"I want my mommy." She whispered pathetically. _Ellie this is outrageous just breathe!_ "I want my daddy." She sniffed and tears fell. She quickly wiped at them. Ellie stood up, she tiptoed out and grabbed her bag, then walked downstairs. She looked out to the fire.

"God I'm pathetic."

"Why are you pathetic?" She jumped at the voice. There was Harry in his uniform. She blushed.

"Reasons." He raised his eyebrows.

"Wanna tell me?"

She looked at her hands, "I can't. I'm just having a meltdown."

Harry surprised them both, by sitting next to her and hugging her.

She smiled, "Thank you." Harry wiped a tear away, "Really. Thank you."

"No problem." Harry put his hand down, "Come on let's go get breakfast." He held out a hand which she took.

* * *

"Miss Windler?"

Ellie looked up to see Professor Moody staring at her, "Yes sir?"

"Are you related to M-Maera Windler?"

"Yes sir. She's my mother."

"You look exactly like her." Ellie's silver eyes had faded back to hazel.

"Thank you sir."

"I never knew she got married."

"Well she did and didn't. She never got married to my father, but she got married a few years ago."

"Shouldn't you live in America then?"

"My step father and I have some disagreements."

"Ah. Would you care to tell us the difference between Muggle Poison and Wizard Poison?"

"The difference is that Muggle Poison does nothing to a Wizard or Witch. It does not affect us in the slightest. Wizard poison however, can kill a muggle, and harm a witch or wizard. Depends how strong the poison is. When given poison, a witch or wizard only has three options. Commit suicide. Let the poison kill them. Or find an angel."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I thought angels were just jokes."

"You are mistaken. Miss Windler, would you care to enlighten us?"

"Angels are real. To stop poison, an angel's wing can save you. Angels have always been there. It is said they once walked on Earth amongst us. But soon, they were hunted down. Angel Wings, were in high demand. Everyone wanted them. So all the surviving angels went back home. Wherever that is. There are Guardian Angels. But you'll only meet yours in death. Every so rarely an angel will fall down to Earth. But they are hunted so they try not to make their boss mad. There are some angels that come for a visit, you can say. They can have kids but their kids are damned and killed. To be a half-angel is the best thing in the world, and the worst."

"Correct again. Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry nudged her.

"How did you know that?"

"My mom used to study it."

"Oh." The door opened.

"Excuse me Professor, but it is the last class of the day, and I wish to speak to Miss Windler." It was Professor Dumbledore.

Ellie grabbed her stuff and followed the Headmaster.

"Orangie Bites." The gargoyle moved, and they climbed up the stairs.

"Miss Black please sit." Ellie sat down across from him, "Now how is your day?"

Ellie looked up at him, she couldn't help it, tears poured down her face, "I miss my mom! And I miss my daddy!"

Dumbledore looked troubled, "I knew this would happen."

"I'm not Ellie Windler! I'm Estelle Siria Black! And I need my daddy!" She curled up in a ball, and kept crying. She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled when she saw her dad.

"Daddy!" He picked her up and held her while she cried, "I miss mom.. So much.. And there's.. So much.. She didn't.. Tell me!" Sirius stroked her hair, "I don't wanna lie!" She sniffed.

"I know you don't angel. This is all my fault." Ellie stopped crying and wiped under her eyes, "I'm so sorry Ellie."

"Its okay Daddy."

Sirius smiled, "Made any friends?"

Ellie gave a watery laugh, "Yeah. Fred, George, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

Sirius gave a bark, "Not a surprise. James and I were best friends. We always joked that if one of us had a daughter and son, they'd end up together."

Ellie blushed.

* * *

"Ellie?"

Ellie looked up at Hermione, "Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You haven't been talking."

"Oh. Just thinking."

"Why did Professor Dumbledore take you out?"

"Oh. He was just telling me about my mom and dad in school."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he was in Gryffindor."

"What's his name?"

Ellie scratched her wrist. Harry looked at her, and she seemed vulnerable.

"Hermione, can you help me with homework?" He asked. Ellie looked up and mouthed thank you. A few minutes later Ellie was playing with her mother's engagement ring.

"Oh that's beautiful! I didn't know you were getting married?" Ellie's face paled and her eyes were saucers.

"I'm not."

Hermione looked confused, "But that's an engagement ring. On you left ring finger."

"Mhm. It was my mother's engagement ring."

"Oh. But I thought you mother was married, shouldn't she be wearing it?"

"No, its my mom's engagement ring to my dad. They never got married."

"Why not?"

"Because my mother never told my dad about me, and when my dad disappeared, she always wore the ring, but one day she gave it to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I have a couple pieces of jewelry from her. This ring. My mom's family's ring. Then my mom's necklace. Which I'm wearing. I never take it off."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. Its really pretty too."

"Thanks."

Ron interrupted the two girls, "Ellie do you have a date for the Yule Ball?" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ronald! Why would you ask her such a thing! The rest of the boys in this school are vultures and now so are you!" Ellie ignored them and started talking to Harry.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I would LOVE SOME REVIEWS! AND PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GET SPECIAL THINGS!**

**NEXT CHAPPIE WILL SKIP AHEAD TO THE YULE BALL!**

**AND YES ELLIE DOES HAVE A DATE ;) ;)**

**BlueRose22**


	5. I've Figured Out

"Ellie come on!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione! Come on! Please!" Ellie was in a snowball fight with the Weasley twins, Ron, and Harry.

"We have to get ready!"

Ellie stopped, "We have four hours."

"We're behind schedule!" Hermione grabbed Ellie's hand and went to their dorm. Parvati was boasting about her date, Harry, to Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay Ellie, get in the shower it will make my job easier."

"Where are you going to shower then?"

"The third years bathroom. Go!" Ellie ran to the bathroom, trying not to make Hermione mad. When she was done Hermione was already back.

"Sit down, I'm gonna fix your hair." Ellie nodded and sat in front of the mirror. Hermione brushed out her hair, then curled it, "Do you have any clips or something?" Ellie walked over to her chest.

"Yeah my Aunt Andy sent me some stuff to wear." She pulled out a shoe box and handed it to Hermione. Hermione opened the box and smiled.

"Excellent." She started pulling Ellie's hair this way and that, "I'm doing your hair the way I want my done is that okay?"

"Its perfect!"

"Okay.. By the way, these are beautiful." She held up silver stars that twinkled, "It'd look better if you had black hair. But we'll work with what he got." Ellie smiled sadly, God she missed being Estelle Black right now.

Hermione put a few in her hair, "There, done." Ellie smiled.

"I love it! Thank you Hermione!" Ellie squeezed her, "Now sit so I can do your hair."

"Fine, I have clips over there." She pointed to her bed. Ellie got them, then got some potion that she bought awhile ago to tame her own hair.

Soon she had Hermione's hair in soft curls and waves. She did the same thing Hermione did to hers. She put the flowers in Hermione's hair.

"There. You look beautiful Hermione." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Ellie, your an amazing friend." She didn't notice the horrible look on Ellie's face of guilt.

"Hermione.. There's something I need to tell-"

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY PARVATI!" Lavender squealed. The both did. But not as pretty as Hermione. The two idiots left the room flaunting themselves to everyone.

Hermione laughed at the two then turned back to Ellie, "Now what were you saying?"

Ellie sat down on her bed looking at her hands, "Hermione, I've come to think of you like a sister, and I haven't been completely honest with you or anyone."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not Ellie Windler." She looked up at Hermione, "I'm Estelle Black. Daughter to Maera Windler and Sirius Black."

Hermione was shocked, "Oh."

"My mother died about a year ago, and its been really tough. My dad showed up one night and then ... I live with my godfather Remus Lupin and him. Hermione he's innocent I swear."

"I know he is.. Continue the story."

"Well my mom wrote a letter telling me my step dad Steve gave her a potion and that it was killing her. Everything I've told you is true. But few minor things. I had to change my appearance and name so they wouldn't find me." Tears were pouring down her face, "I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione stood up and sat next to her, "Its fine. I understand that you couldn't tell me. I honestly do. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me."

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem, I'm guessing no one else knows."

"Only my Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, Uncle Remus, dad, you and Dumbledore. Oh and the goblins from Gringotts."

"So not too many." She laughed then smiled, "Come on let's get ready." Ellie nodded and put the blue dress her mother gave her. It was a deep sapphire and had a bow that was sewed in at the chest, and had a little train. It was fitting but still move able. She slipped on her silver heels that Aunt Andy bought her, and made sure her eyes were silver. She looked in the mirror as she put on mascara and eyeliner with lip gloss.

"There done. " She looked up at Hermione, "Hermione.. You look.. Gorgeous."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"Hermione your teeth!"

She laughed, "Yeah the nurse didn't notice I waited till they were perfect."

Ellie laughed, "Come on let's go down stairs."

Hermione walked down the stairs first and blushed at the stairs. She hugged Harry, "Wait a second." Krum walked up behind her, but she didn't notice, at the moment, every eye was on Ellie. Ellie smiled her perfect smile.

"She's gorgeous." Hermione heard Harry whisper. Ellie got to the last step and saw her 'date'. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He did look good for his thirty something year old age. But hey, that's what a polyjuice potion can do.

She gave him a big hug, "You look beautiful angel."

"Thank you. Come on we better get inside _Orion White_." They two walked inside and cheered when Harry and Hermione walked by. After a few moments they started dancing as well.

"Are you sure you can keep up, old man?" Orion lifted her up and glared.

"I'm not that old." The two laughed. Soon the Weird Sisters took the stage and Hermione, Krum, Orion and Ellie danced together. Orion and Ellie walked away for a moment.

"I'm surprised you kept up."

Orion laughed, "I did better than you."

"Yes well, its a little embarrassing dancing with your-Oh Harry! Ron!" She walked over to the two and their dates, "This is Orion White. Orion this is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley."

Orion winked at the two, "Pleasure. I'm sure Snuffles says hi." Ellie hit his arm.

"Excuse him. He's talking about my dog. Come on White."

"Sure Windler." The two walked away to the punch table.

"Oh no."

"What?" Ellie pointed at Hermione yelling then storming away.

"I better go check on her."

"Your so much like your mother. Hurry up kiddo." Ellie walked over to Hermione.

"Mia, you okay?"

Hermione sniffed, "Yeah I'm fine. I'll talk to you later about it Ellie. Go dance with your 'date'."

Ellie bit her lip, "Hermione-"

"Ellie, we'll talk when you get up to our room. Please, just go." Ellie nodded and walked to Orion who was talking to Harry.

"Is she okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, she didn't want to talk right now."

He put an arm around her, "I'm sure she'll be fine angel."

"I don't know.. She seemed pretty upset." He squeezed her into a hug. Harry walked away.

"What were you and Harry talking about?"

Orion barked, "He wanted information bout me. How did I know you? That type of thing."

"And you said?

Orion let go, "I don't want to die, because I know your like your mother and will hit me."

Ellie narrowed her eyes, "What did you say?"

"Just that if he liked you, he should make a move."

"You WHAT?"

"Ellie, I'm only here for another hour. Come on, please don't be mad."

"Fine. Let's go talk." The two sat a table, "I've been thinking about what I should get you for Christmas. And I finally got it." She unclasped her mother's necklace and put it in his hand.

"Ellie I can't take this from you."

"Yes you can. I have other stuff of hers. So I want you to have this. Please, for me." She gave him a puppy dog look and he nodded.

"Fine. But don't be upset when I give you a bunch of gifts."

"I'll try not to be." She said sarcastically. Orion sobered up a bit.

"Remus says hi. So do the rest of them. They say they love you, and Nymphadora can't wait to meet you."

Ellie smiled, "Give my love to them all, I miss them so much."

"They miss you angel."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, you remind me so much of your mother."

"Thanks." He kissed her forehead.

"Mr. White." They looked up to see Dumbledore, "Its time to leave."

Ellie had tears rolling down her face, "I love you."

"I love you too angel. Whenever you need me, don't be afraid to get me." She nodded and walked off to her corridor.

* * *

**Well.. That was coolio. Tell me what you think.**

**And can anyone guess her date? : ) **

**BlueRose22.. . Loves reviews cough. **

**PS. FOURTH REVIEW GETS A SPECIAL TASK. FIFTH REVIEWER GETS A GIFT. AND SIX AND UP (IF THERE ARE ANY) WILL MAKE ME WRITE TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE SPRING BREAK ENDS. **


	6. Petition

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

******FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
**

******To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
**

******Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
**

******Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
**

******So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net******(take out the spaces)**

**********Also, one more thing:  
**

**************On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
**

**************I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
**

**************Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
**

**************PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
**


End file.
